bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nonny/@comment-5050823-20120516181152
This is my first story, Molly, Deema and Oona have sex with Nonny Nonny's Room - Nonny: *is playing in his room when the girls swam in the room* Molly, Deema and Oona: Hi, Nonny! Nonny: Hi, girls! What are you three doing here? Deema: Well, we've got something REALLY exciting to do with you! Nonny: What's that? Molly: HAVING SEX WITH YOU! Oona: Let's have sex with you now! Nonny: NO! PLEASE, I WOULDN'T LIKE THAT! Molly: Too bad! *shoves boobs in nonny's mouth* Deema: *licks all over nonny* Oona: *takes nonny's tail and sucks his penis* Nonny: STOP IT PLEASE! Deema: No, Nonners, this is fun! *girls tie nonny up and continue to have sex with him* Molly: Nonny, this is fun at your house! Oona: Yeah, honey buns, isn't this exciting? Nonny: NO! PLEASE LET ME GO! Oona: No, my love, I will never let you go! Molly and Deema: Neither will us! Nonny: HELP! SOMEONE HELP! Outside - *Gil and Goby are walking in the lane* Gil: Let's go to Nonny's house! Goby: Ok. Gil: I wonder what Nonny is doing? Goby: I don't know, let's go and see him. Hallway - *Molly, Deema and Oona swam out of Nonny's room* Nonny: DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN MY ROOM! I CAN'T GET OUT OF THESE ROPES! Molly: Sorry, but we have to! NOW STAY IN THERE AND BE TIED UP FOREVER! Deema: NO ONE IS GOING TO HELP YOU NOW! Oona: WE WILL HAVE SEX WITH YOU IN YOUR ROOM FOREVER! Nonny: NO! YOU CAN'T! IT'S HORRIBLE FOR ME! *girls shut the door* HELP! Living Room - *Downstairs, Gil and Goby open the door and swam in* Deema: Hi, boys! Gil: Hi! Goby: Where's Nonny? Molly: Oh yeah, Gilly, we did something exciting! Gil: What's that? Oona: We had sex with Nonny! Goby: WHAT?!? Deema: It's true! Oona: And we tied him up in there! Gil: HOW COULD YOU THREE DID SUCH A THING TO NONNY LIKE THAT?!? HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! Molly: Well, we don't care! Deema: It's sooooo much fun! Goby: THAT'S SO STUPID OF YOU THREE TO DO THAT TO NONNY! *The guppies hear Nonny's voice upstairs* Nonny: HELP! Goby: That's Nonny's voice! Gil: Nonny, are you up there? Nonny: YES! Goby: SEE, GIRLS, HE'S TERRIFIED UP THERE! Molly: Well, we don't care, Goby! Deema: he's been staying up there for a long time! Oona: And you boys can't come in! Gil: But Nonny can't stay tied up in there! Deema: He can, and he will! Nonny: HELP! SOMEONE SAVE ME! Gil: I'LL SAVE YOU, NONNY! *swims upstairs* Goby: Look after Nonny, Gil. I'll handle this to them three. WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO NONNY?!? Molly: BECAUSE IT WAS FUN! Deema: WE LOVE HAVING SEX WITH NONNY! Oona: IT'S REALLY GREAT! Goby: BUT NONNY DIDN'T THINK IT IS! HE'S FRIGHTENED UP HERE! Molly, Deema and Oona: We still don't care! Nonny's Room - Gil: *opens door* Nonny: GIL! :D Gil: Are you okay, Nonny? Nonny: No! I'm tied up with these ropes! Gil: Don't worry, I'll get you out of these ropes! *unties nonny* Nonny: Thank you, Gil! Gil: Your welcome. Nonny: It was really horrible up there, they were having sex with me! Gil: Well, don't worry, pal, you're safe with me now. Nonny: Yeah, I like it when I'm safe with you. Gil: Me too, buddy. Nonny: Do you know something? Gil: What? Nonny: You're the best friend I ever had! *hugs gil* Gil: Aww, and you're the best friend I ever had in the whole wide world! *hugs nonny back*